Please, Just Lie To Me
by MysteriousEmo
Summary: 'He just needed her to lie to him. Even just for a little while.' Katniss & Gale. Angst.


**Please, Just Lie To me**

He watched the girl on the screen. Her brown, plaited hair slowly falling down her face as she leaned down, closer. And then it was over. He knew she didn't love him. She never really had, but he couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. He'd tried to be everything for her, but, in the end, it wasn't enough to keep her. And now. Now he had to watch her fight for her life in the Hunger Games, with the one who'd stolen her away.

* * *

Weeks before the reaping, she'd tried so hard to break up with him. Except he wouldn't listen. She tried everything, and each time she started to talk, he'd shut her up with a kiss. Nothing she said got through his head. When they pulled apart, he softly whispered in her ear. _"Please, just lie to me. It won't be too long." _

And, when they'd run into a group of people they knew from school, she'd lied to everyone, just for him. She kept her head down, and looked off to the side as she told everyone that she loved him.

Every time they met up after that, she kept smiling. Acting as if she was happy when, on the inside, she was screaming for help.

This kept happening. Her smiling, crying and lying to everyone. Until she couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

"Gale." He turned around and saw her. The look on her face and the tone of her voice immediately told him something was going to go wrong. _No. _He slowly shook his head.

"Yes, Katniss?" Out of the corner of his eye, Gale could see the bread boy that had stolen the girls heart, walking towards them. _No!_ His mind screamed at him.

"I can't do it anymore. I can't keep lying. Don't you get it?" Katniss calmly asked. Trying not to show how miserable she was. She didn't like lying to people. Her younger sister, Prim, could see how upset she was at all this, and she hated seeing her sister having to worry about her so much. Her mother had, after a few days of seeing her daughter not doing anything other than staying in her room, finally asked her why she was so upset. And, Katniss had told her everything. About Gale. About the lying. And about all the misery. Her mother had told her that, "Everyone deserves to be happy. That includes you, dear." She was finally going to live life for herself.

"Get what?" Gale questioned, innocently tilting his head slightly to the side. _No! Please! Not now!_

"I don't love you! I can't lie to everyone else for you anymore! I'm not happy with you. I-I'm sorry, but, it's over." Before he could say anything else, she turned on her heel, and sped away towards Peeta.

And as he saw her slip her hands into Peetas hand, his world crumbled down.

* * *

On the day of the reaping, he looked over to where Katniss was standing. She was reassuring her younger sister. "Your name's only in there once this year. They're not going to pick you." Prim had only nodded, too scared to say anything else.

As the all stood in their sections, they anxiously waited for Effie to pick out the name.

"District 12s female tribute is-" There's a pause. "-Primrose Everdeen." Prim's face has gone pale. As the peacekeepers lead her past her sister, Katniss pushes past the guards and shouts: "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

Gale's head whips 'round. _She can't. _But she has. And nothing will change her mind. Katniss is the lead up onto the stage where she waits for the announcement as to who will be the male tribute.

Effie goes rummaging around in the bowl type this again, before pulling out a piece of paper and reading it out.

"District 12s male tribute is, Peeta Mellark."

* * *

Even though they'd won, and they'd both come back home safely, he didn't feel happy like he thought he would. Instead, he just felt upset. Who was he to keep her from the one she loved? _She deserves to be happy, _were his last thoughts as he walked away, leaving her behind.

_Please, just lie to me._

* * *

**A/N: **Honestly, I'm not really a fan of Katniss and Peeta together. But, then again, I'm not really a fan of Katniss and Gale together. Oh well! So, because of that teeny weeny fact, I don't know why I wrote this.

I think I had the most boring week ever! Every thing has been so boring! So, I've actually had a lot of time to write recently, which hardly ever happens! And it's nice. I went to see Skyfall. Has anyone seen that? I thought it was awesome! I loved it! Let me know if you saw it in a review? Oh Oh Oh! And let me know what you thought of it! I haven't seen any of the others though. I wonder, if they're any good.

Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope that you'll check out my other stuff. (I don't have anymore Hunger Games stories up, but I'm currently writing one)!


End file.
